In general, data storage systems perform host IO (input/output) operations on behalf host devices. Along these lines, such data storage systems typically store host data within logical units (LUNs).
Some data storage systems collect access activity data on 1 Gigabyte (GB) LUN sections, i.e., LUN slices. These data storage systems then use such collected data to control the operation of various advanced data services. Data placement is an example of an advanced service which conventionally operates based on access activity collected at LUN slice granularity.